Lemons
by the-mpreg-spirit
Summary: Mpreg. Slash. SiriusHarry. As he sits once again in Azkaban, Sirius broods on how he ended up back in a oneroomed cell just six months after being freed...
1. Chapter 1

Adjusting to get comfortable on the concrete floor, Padfoot closed his eyes, listening to the waves crashing outside the large building. He huffed in irritation. Six months of freedom and he was back in here. It seemed the ministry finally found a way to convict him after the scandal of his last Azkaban stay and he was looking at another ten years. The only difference was this time, he was actually guilty.

Footsteps outside the cell door made the dog look up and he quickly transformed back. It wouldn't do to add five years for an unregistered Animagus onto his sentence. He looked up and it was the person he least expected. He jumped up and grabbed him in his arms, hugging him tightly. The entire reason he was in here again.

"Harry…" He whispered, breathing in the smell coming from him…lemons? "I didn't know you were coming." He pulled back, holding the thin face in his shaking hands, his own face inches away.

"I missed you."

"I thought…your visits…" He seemed unable to form full sentences and Harry stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"It doesn't matter now." He said simply and Sirius couldn't stop himself. He knew doing it was certainly wrong, that somewhere, wherever he was, James was shouting 'Oi! Get your bloody hands off my son, you pervert!' and he knew that doing it was what got him in here in the first place…

He pulled Harry against him, the feeling of his soft lips pressed against his dry chapped ones like his first breath in their three months apart.

He had a thin worn out blanket and when Harry saw it, shook his head, reaching into his bag and pulling out a quilt and pillows.

"They let you in with that stuff?" Sirius asked in amusement as Harry laid it out for him. Well… at least he wouldn't freeze as much tonight.

"Not normally. But under the circumstances… I mean who's going to stop their 'saviour' taking in a few extra things?" He sat down, not looking as happy as he stared straight ahead of him, his knees bent and his fingers clasped together. Sirius sank down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked him softly and Harry wouldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry Sirius."

"Sorry? What for?" Sirius's heart rose into his throat for a moment. Surely Harry wasn't breaking things off. Not now. Not after all this.

"Sorry that you're in here again. Sorry that the ministry won't let me get you out of here. Sorry that it was my fault, all of this…"

"It's not all your fault. It was both of us for not being careful enough. It's… It's all right if you don't want to wait. If you want to, see other people." Harry lifted his head quickly and looked at him, his eyes wide in confusion and shock.

"Its a few months. Why would I do that?"

"I'm not going to get out of here after the trial. We both know it." Sirius hand once again ran down Harry's face, wiping away one of the small tears. "You're barely sixteen. You'll be an adult when I get out and you'll have moved on. Found someone your own age." Harry didn't answer for a few minutes and Sirius just stared at him, not knowing what else to say.

"Maybe we won't have to wait for the trial…"

"What do you mean? You going to put me in your bag?" He looked at the purse-cum-handbag bag where the blanket had come out.

"I think I found a loophole in the law the other night." He said and Sirius didn't dare raise his hopes yet. After all, he had only said 'think'. "You won't even have to have a trial. They'd have to let you out."

"What is it? What do I have to do?"

"You don't have to do anything. I'm taking care of it." Harry smiled and Sirius saw the worry lines and tears marks on his face. Whatever this 'loophole' was, it must have upset Harry somehow. He kissed him again and Harry kissed back passionately, pressing up against him and wrapping his arms around him and hanging onto the thin grey robes.

Sirius reluctantly pulled his head away as he was pushed flat on his back, Harry leaning over him obscenely. His robes had been taken off. It seemed that he'd neglected to wear underclothes today and Sirius didn't mind. Nope, he thought as he looked over him again, not at all.

"Wait. It's been so long since we've…. Are you sure you don't want to wait for this loophole and have a bed rather than a cell floor?" Harry, who'd looked put out, smiled and kissed his neck. 

"Sirius…darling…" He blushed as he said that, still smiling before kissing Sirius's neck. "There won't be a loophole if we wait for a bed."

* * *

Sirius gasped, catching his breath after his scream. Even the dementors couldn't destroy this euphoria as he leant forward against Harry's back, his hands still gripping his hips as the younger boy floated back down to earth in his own pleasurable world. 

Pulling out, he let Harry fall onto the blanket, his eyes closed and his breathing deep. Lying down next to him, taking him in his arms, Sirius took in how good it felt to have the small bony figure against his body and how he'd taken this time for granted so many times before.

Of course, that was before the prophet and all the photographers had ambushed them in the same position in their new backyard. He fought to keep the feelings of happiness close. He couldn't wait to be out of this place.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"How long will it take before I can leave?"

"Three months. Five at most. Even if it does take that long, it's better than nine for a stupid trial." Sirius's eyes opened.

"Five months? Why?" He asked and caught the brief look on Harry's face. "What is it and what did sex have to do with it?" Harry bit his lip in fear and Sirius took his fingers, red and slightly tender from spending the past half hour or so on his hands and knees, in his, squeezing them to show that he was merely curious.

"Promise you won't be mad?" Sirius nodded and Harry took another moment to gather his courage together.

"Please…"

"About a hundred or so years ago, when they started passing around age laws, you know, everybody getting paranoid about their children getting engaged at fifteen, someone let one slip. Apparently, neither of the couple could be convicted if there was a… a third party."

"Third party? A threesome? Three people?"

"Yes, I mean no, not a threesome. By third party, they meant…" He struggled and Sirius thought he might have an idea of what Harry was getting at but he didn't dare mention it. "Merlin, you never believe that it's as hard to tell someone as they say until you try it first hand."

"You mean, a… a baby?" The pit of his stomach dropped out as Harry nodded. "You mean we… and you?"

"I took the potion this morning. I would have done it sooner, but I'm allergic to the shellfish in it, so I had to make one with…"

"Lemons." Sirius said hoarsely, his voice coming back, a smile spreading over his face. Harry nodded and smiled back. Sirius's hand started shaking again, going to the bare flesh and rubbing his knuckles across it. His hand shone in the moonlight as he rested it upon Harry's middle.

(Technically on his stomach, not where the temporary uterus had formed lower down… But give the guy a break! He'd just had his first shag in three months and been told that he was going to be a father in a single hour.)

"A baby… We're going to…" Harry turned and rested a hand on his bare chest, kissing his cheek.

"Yes… we are."

* * *

A cute little bit of fluff I said up till one in the morning writing. There could be more if this is found to be enjoyable. It's a present for Harry's birthday! Happy twenty-six years Harry! 

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked at his watch for the fourth time in the last minute. His breathing was heavy and he was sure his heartbeat was echoing throughout the small bathroom. What if it didn't work? Would there be enough time to try again before Sirius's trial?

All the questions sent his head reeling and he had to fight to keep control of his brain. So far, it was a losing battle. Should he have told Sirius before they had had sex? What if he was just saying that he wanted a baby?

Taking yet another deep breath, he once again tried to calm himself and took another glance at his wrist. The three minutes that had seemed to last an eternity had finally passed. Closing his eyes, he picked up the small plastic stick from the table. He was anxious, but at the same time, as eager as a small child on their birthday to see the results.

Blue for yes. Pink for no.

_Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. _He kept repeating it over in his mind. He was sure of it. He wasn't sure what would happen if it were. When Sirius got out, what would they do? Would the ministry make them marry? Would he have to drop out of Hogwarts? He didn't care at the moment… He just wanted it…

He opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat…

* * *

The cell door opened and Sirius had an inkling that he knew who it was. The dementor wasn't supposed to being his dinner for at least another hour. And dry bread and water brought by a soul-sucking demon wasn't exactly something you looked forward to. 

The door closed behind him and Harry stood looking at him. Sirius stood up quickly and approached him.

"I wasn't expecting you back for a while."

"Yeah, I wasn't going to come till next month, but I wanted, needed, to see you…" Sirius's eyes widened and he grinned, his face protesting the stretching after so long.

"So it is…" Sirius's excitement grew and he picked Harry up, spinning him around and kissing him.

"Sirius."

"Oh, it's going to be so wonderful! We'll sell the house and get a bigger one, far away from the prophet and their photos."

"Sirius…"

"You won't be able to come so often before I get out. The dementors could be bad for the baby. Less visits… a small price to pay. Oh Harry, it'll be so wonderful with a baby of our own."

"Sirius! There is no baby!" Sirius stopped babbling and looked at Harry.

"But you said you'd taken the potion and…"

"I took the potion. But the test is negative. I took it before I came here in the ministry bathroom." Sirius stood still and looked at Harry, who looked near the point of tears, something unusual from him. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. " Sirius hugged him, holding him and letting Harry rest his head on his chest, stroking a hand through his hair. He didn't tell Harry, but he couldn't explain the horrible pain that had struck him. And for something that had never even existed "There's still time… We can try again… If you want to…"

Harry nodded slowly. He closed his eyes, but couldn't keep them that way. All he saw was the disappointment of three hours before, still fresh as ever.

_Pink. Pinkpinkpinkpink._

_Pink._

* * *

I had a darker plan for this story, anything but fluff, but that plot has been turned to another story and this one will follow a more fruitful yet still unfluffy path... 

And wow! Thanks to all of you that reviewed! You make my day worth living...


	3. Chapter 3

Though both had taken it hard, neither really knowing why they were upset, they had agreed that trying again couldn't hurt them anymore than they currently felt.

The next Sunday after the visit, a day before Harry was due to go back to Hogwarts for sixth year; they had had a whole afternoon together. Harry had used his fame, finding it useful for one of the first times. The ministry had decided that even their saviour shouldn't get his prisoner-boyfriend-slash-older-lover out of prison for a day, but Harry had taken the visit without dementors as a moral victory. Almost anyway.

He'd brought as much food as he could carry, a picnic blanket and a bottle of wine. They'd both gotten drunk out of their minds and done it at least three times in the four hours he was there. He'd had the sense to leave a bottle of hangover potion before he'd kissed his passed-out boyfriend on the forehead and stumbled out of the prison to the boat waiting to take him back. He knew, even if he hadn't spoken to him, that Sirius had appreciated that the next morning.

He didn't speak much on the train, not even listening to Ron and Hermione talking about their Christmas. They'd know not to speak to him about his. They knew what had happened. Everybody did. It had ended up front page of the daily prophet. A huge colour picture of them lying together on a picnic blanket among flora, their mouths caught together and their eyes closed in passion. (He hadn't told anyone, but he kept the picture folded up with him at all times. He knew Sirius did the same thing.)

**EX-CONVICT CAUGHT WITH UNDERAGE GODSON.**

Underage? Ha! It had been on his Birthday. In their own back garden for Pete's sake! They'd made sure the waited till he was legal. It had been an invasion of privacy, even the ministry statement agreed on that, yet two days later, the ministry officials had turned up and taken Sirius away.

Three more days of arguing, Dumbledore calling in favours and doing everything in his power to help, had been fruitless. The ministry was firm in their argument that though Harry had been over sixteen, he was still a minor and therefore, still illegal by a year for Sirius to be with. They had dragged him kicking, screaming and biting back to Azkaban. He'd been there since. Dumbledore agreed with him that they'd purposely made the trial so many months after.

Harry forced himself not to think about it, but still tears sprang to his eyes. He held them back and gave a sniff, noticing the quiet and their eyes on him suddenly.

"Are you okay, Harry?" He shook his head at Hermione, not meeting her eyes. She hugged him comfortingly and he appreciated it more than he ever told her. "It's okay to be upset. You have enough to worry about with Voldemort and school without Sirius being in Azkaban."

Harry knew he'd been neglecting his friends in the last term. (Maybe even before that. After all, they had found out about him and Sirius along with the rest of the world. Everyone had) And that his grades had fallen dramatically, but it had been fortunate that Dumbledore had understood. That's why he was so surprised when he'd been called into his office after the beginning of the term feast.

"I know you've had a tough time Harry. With everything that's been going on, I'd be more surprised if your marks hadn't dropped. But going on moping about it isn't helping anything. There's only so much I can do and I'm afraid that if you don't do better this term, the ministry might force you to repeat sixth year…"

Harry hadn't really listened to much else Dumbledore had said, but he truly made an effort to do better and he was sure by the proud look he saw Mcgonagall giving him when he received back his Transfiguration essay (Just over fifty percent. Not much, but better than twenty or not handing anything in), that it had been noticed. Slowly he started to feel part of the world again, happiness feeling like something foreign.

But the most he felt, and the happy day that would stay with him for a long time, was when he woke up feeling dizzy and had to run to the bathroom to bring up the previous night's dinner. Most people wouldn't be happy vomiting until their throats were raw and their heads hurt, but as he lay with his forehead against the cold porcelain, he realized that it had been over two months already.

His hand shaking, it went to the front of his pyjama top and he didn't need the tests. He just… knew.

* * *

ThankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU! for all the wonderful speculating and crying reviews. It really helps. **huggles every reviewer tightly**

More as soon as my brain knocks into place...


	4. Chapter 4

Despite his insistence not to leave the school or distract himself as he was feeling better, there was nothing Dumbledore could do to stop Harry leaving on a Hogsmeade weekend for Azkaban. Though he had wasted no time and expressed his dearest disappointment.

_Bugger him then. _Harry thought with a smile._ Miserable old bastard_

His feelings on this trip were completely opposite of last time. He had known it inside of him for a month, but had waited (Just in case he was wrong. After all, he had never been pregnant before and it could have been anything.)

But now…he knew he was right. And Sirius would know it to. His insides squirmed with delight at what his reaction would be to the news. He was going to be free. Cleared of all charges. And then a baby… the entire idea of all this happening in the near future made Harry's head spin.

He was going to going the ministry as soon as he could, but wanted to make sure Sirius knew he was going to be a father first. For sure this time! No false hopes or alarms.

The boat seemed to take forever to get to Azkaban, even at it's accelerated speed, and when it did get there, Harry jumped out and hurried to the gates. It was probably the first and only time the few men on the island saw someone run excitedly towards the cells and they merely shook their heads, not bothering to question Harry's sanity.

Sirius had heard him coming and was up as the door opened. Harry leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"And I thought you'd forgotten about me…" Harry looked highly affronted.

"Of course not!" Sirius laughed.

"I'm just kidding. So, what tidings do you bring this time?"

"Good ones." Harry smiled widely and Sirius's face was blank, his mouth slightly opening in a stunned, completely unmoving silence before his face also broke into a smile.

"So, it worked?" Harry didn't even have to answer. "Why did you wait three months before telling me?"

"I've only known for about three weeks. And I wanted to make sure before I came here." Harry didn't mention a test. After last time, he couldn't have handled even looking at one of those things, forget having a wee on it. He didn't have to even guide Sirius's hand. It was on the spot before he knew it. His smile turned into a small 'oh' of surprise and his eyes widened gleefully.

Harry lay upon the well-worn quilt ten minutes later, completely stripped of all of his clothes with Sirius awing over him. He hid his shiver, liking the delight in the older man's face, though feeling slightly resentful that he got to keep his clothes on in the cold Azkaban weather.

He ran a hand gently over the bump that had kept Harry fascinated for the past fortnight. He couldn't describe the feeling that had come over him when he'd first seen it, confirming the tiny bit of hope that had been gathering up inside him and letting it loose.

"It's beautiful…"

* * *

Harry kept the secret to himself over the next few weeks, though he noticed one Friday morning that he wouldn't be able to do that for much longer.

Like it almost always happened, he got a warm feeling in his heart as he looked down. But this time, his whole body shivered. Robes would probably hide it for another two weeks, three at the most.

It was going to look rather odd in his opinion, his skinny small body with his stomach swollen and stretched out in front of him, but Sirius had merely said that pregnancy already suited him, refusing to say why or how, and kissed his forehead.

It was already starting look weird after just four months and he smiled as he pulled his robes on, making sure that the belt and waist of his trousers (under his belly instead of stretching over it) were well covered.

Smiling and touching it once more, he made his way downstairs, where Hermione and Ron were waiting for him.

"Come on Harry, you don't want to miss breakfast."

Harry felt slightly guilty that they didn't know of his pregnancy yet, but he'd decided that it would be better for safety reasons if no one knew for now. He was already wary of going to the ministry with the information. Who knew what would happen then? He was only going to his appointment the next day for Sirius's sake.

_Sirius._

Harry smiled. He couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

He didn't remember much. He was walking down the corridor after classes that afternoon when his vision had blurred. He taken off his glasses and rubbed his eye, blinking to try clear his sight.

They'd fell to the floor and shattered as he pain hit his body. His world started spinning and he blinked, staring up at the ceiling before squeezing his eyes shut. The pain moved to his stomach and he started to panic.

_Anything but that! _He thought frantically. _Please no. Not that…_

* * *

When he woke up in hospital wing, it was unusually quiet. Normally there were flowers and chocolates, but this time, the tables were bare and only madam Pomfrey was nearby.

"Madam?" He called and she looked up from the first year she was with, who seemed to be eyeing him in awe. He ignored them. "What happened?"

"Just a bit of food poisoning dear, you'll be right as rain in no time." As she turned away, he felt under the blankets and the hospital gown, his worst fears confirmed.

"Madam Pomfrey. What happened to it? Where's my baby?" He asked her frantically, not caring who heard. She looked up again, this time looking somewhere between shocked and worried.

"Oh dear. I think you'd better get dressed and go see the headmaster."

* * *

Dumbledore seemed to retain his unusually calm demeanour as he explained the situation to Harry. It seemed his secretiveness had worked. The headmaster had not found out about the baby until a few hours before when Madam Pomfrey had informed him of it.

"It's very sad thing Harry." He said gravely, though Harry didn't need anyone to tell him that. He felt the loss and the pain and, to some extent, guilt, hollowing him out from the inside. "And indeed, a tragic mistake." Harry looked up at him quickly.

"Mistake?"

"Madam Pomfrey didn't explain it you?" He shook his head. "You weren't meant to know any of this. It was supposed to be passed off as a mere illness, but we have no other option right now other than to tell you the entire story. I suggest you sit down before I start, it's not going to be easy to take in…"

"I'm staying where I am." Harry replied coolly still standing by the door (he had hoped this wouldn't take long so he could go back to his dormitory before he broke down, something he knew would happen eventually, whether it was in front of Dumbledore or alone in his bed), though now his heart was thumping against his ribs.

"Very well…" As he started to talk, Harry really wished he hadn't refused the offer, or at least that his legs didn't feel so wobbly. By the time Dumbledore finished, he was caught somewhere between seething and fainting.

"I assure you though Harry, they will be adequately punished for their actions, even if they thought they were for the greater good."

"What's going to happen?"

"Well, for now, they are suspended and will face a hearing in front of the ministry in a few short weeks. You will not be required to attend, though, of course, it might enable a just punishment if your testimony is given."

"Only a hearing? Aren't you doing anything else?" Dumbledore surveyed him over the top of his half-moon glasses, his blue eyes staring deep into Harry's soul.

"If you knew who it was Harry, you would not be calling for a harsher penalty." Harry stared straight back at him and felt guilty for a second. His hand brushed across his front, feeling the flatness of his stomach once again and the sympathy for his offender disappeared.

"Professor, whoever this was…whoever decided that my child should die… I don't care how harsh it is. And if nothing is going to be done to hurt them back…If they're not even having to leave school... then I see no reason why I should stay in a place where murderers run free."

With that, he turned and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The owl barely made it to Azkaban that night, the rain beating down heavily on its feathers, but Sirius Black got the letter that night. It was put in his cell with his dinner and he frowned and opened it first, recognizing the slightly smudgy handwriting of his best friend.

Those few prisoners still sane raised their heads that night, listening to the noises coming from one of the cells, somewhere between anguish and anger. For the first time since he'd gotten into Azkaban, first and second stay, Sirius Black screamed. He screamed throughout that entire cold and rainy night and into the next morning. He screamed until he had no voice left.

He screamed for his young boyfriend dropping out of school.

He screamed for his friend having to travel halfwayacross the United Kingdom to fetch him.

He screamed for his child that had died that day.

* * *

Very sad... oh how I torture these poor characters, I almost feel guilty.

Almost.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this so far. I'm really happy with my feedback and the way this is going.

Review


	5. Chapter 5

As he walked into the cell, still cautious of the dementor outside the door, a horrible smell of filled his nose. Remus thought for a moment that it might just be his heightened sense of smell (a gift or curse of being a werewolf, depending on how you looked at it), but then noticed the untouched tray of food at his feet. It seemed like it was decaying.

He tried not to think about how long it had been sitting there and instead looked at the man sitting, curled up in the corner. He barely recognized him. In those few months he had been freed he'd gotten so much healthier, losing a lot of the marks Azkaban had given him. He hadn't known at the time, but he guessed a lot of credit for that could go to Harry and their relationship.

Now, after about nine months or so back in a cell, he looked almost as bad as when he had first broken out.

"Oh Sirius, we always said your exhibitionistic ways would get you in trouble, but when you started stripping in the common room, I had no idea it would lead to this." He shook his head and Sirius looked up at him, his eyes hollow. "If only you and Harry had waited a few more months. Or at least stuck to the house instead of the bloody garden." He had sat down next to him before Sirius replied.

"I thought you weren't allowed to visit…"

"I wasn't, but Harry pulled a few strings." Sirius's eyes sparkled with hope for a moment.

"Is he here?"

"Yeah, but only because he was worried about what the Dementors could do if I came alone. He's so much like James sometimes…" Sirius nodded slowly and smiled. "I don't think he's up for anything today." The spark disappeared, replaced by confusion and disappointment.

"Why not?"

"He's been extremely upset."

"And he thinks I haven't been?" Remus sighed.

"Of course he knows you're upset too, but I think there's a slight difference." His eyes narrowed angrily.

"And how do you figure that one?"

"Well, for one, I think he blames himself, even if there's was nothing he could do to stop it. Secondly, it's also a matter or betrayal, I take it you remember how that feels?" Sirius raised an eyebrow and Remus sighed.

"Betrayal?"

"How much exactly do you know?"

"That he miscarried the baby."

"It wasn't exactly miscarriage, that's accidental…." As Sirius listened, he could hardly believe his ears. Apparently someone had discovered his pregnancy but instead of informing a teacher, had decided to take matters into their own hands. They had guessed that the potion must have been slipped to Harry at meals for about a week before he'd lost the baby.

"We went to the hearing last week. She thought he didn't know and that it had somehow happened accidentally. Apparently, she was 'protecting him' by doing it."

"What happened?"

"Well, it's something you don't see everyday, her wand was broken and in front of all of us, she was stripped of all her magic. She's nothing more than a muggle now." Sirius was left speechless.

"I just can't believe it… Hermione. She seemed so nice."

"Yeah. I think that she is actually a nice person, but she made a mistake that's cost her her entire future in the Wizarding world." Remus shook his head.

"It wasn't even born yet, I mean, I'd only known about it for a few weeks, but it feels like I've lost a piece of me. I can't eat, I can't sleep…"

"That's understandable, you've just lost a baby, even if you weren't carrying it…" Remus put a hand on his knee and patted it comfortingly. "But you have to admit, the plan was… flawed."

"Flawed? How so?"

"Well, before you got him pregnant, before you even got into a relationship with Harry… Did you stop to think about James?" Sirius looked at him solemnly.

"Do you think I don't? Do you think I don't see James every time I look at him?"

"So what about him then? You're having it with his son. Do you think he'd approve? Do you think he'd want you to father his grandchild?" Sirius thought for a moment before looking down and shrugging.

"I really don't know anymore, Remus." Remus pushed away the pang of guilt and carried on, knowing he needed to be brutal to get through to Sirius.

"And what are you going to do when he gets pregnant? Leave him to have a baby by himself?" Sirius looked at him, clearly insulted.

"First I have to get out of here… But once I do, of course I won't abandon him. I still have the family funds and I'll use that to buy everything the baby will need and I'll make sure I get the best room in St Mungos for the birth and I'll be with him and…" Remus stopped Sirius's babbling.

"But what about after? After he told me what exactly he was doing taking the bloody pregnancy potion and why, I looked up that law in detail. He's okay with the 'fine print' and consequences now, but what's he going to feel like when he has to comply with them?"

"If it's marriage they want, I'll do it!" Remus stood up and shook his head.

"We'll find another way to get you out of here. This one's not worth it in the long run." He started towards the door.

"Remus…" He turned his head to look at him and Sirius could barely handle the disappointment in his eyes. "I just….I just want him to be happy."

"And you think…" He turned around and waved his arms around the room." You think all of this makes him happy? He already has to worry about Voldemort and school and his future and what has being with you accomplished? He's dropped out and refused to go back, he's had a miscarriage and he's a depressed unsleeping uneating wreck of a teenager!"

He walked out and Sirius was left alone with his thoughts. A few minutes later, the door opened again and he thought Remus had come to apologise. He looked up as the door closed again and got the fright of his life when he saw Harry.

Not the happy, glowing and laughing Harry of two months ago. In fact, he looked similar to when he'd first turned up almost six months ago. Sickly, haggard and bags under his eyes. Sirius could not explain how horrible it made him to feel to see Harry like this.

Sirius was immediately on his feet and instead of just lying against him like last time, Harry was in tears soon after. He was babbling and it took a while before Sirius realized what he was saying? Why was he apologizing? He hadn't been able to help losing the baby.

Sirius lost track of time and all he knew was by the time Harry had calmed down, his legs were aching and if they could talk, would have screamed with relief as the two sank down to the floor. There was a weird silence and he didn't know what did it. Maybe the conversation with Remus had been playing round his head once too many times….

Whatever it was, the words came out before he could stop them.

"Marry me?" Harry seemed in shock for a moment before shaking his head and laughing.

"You're just saying that. Once you're out of here, you'd regret it." He didn't say another word on the subject and Sirius, though he said nothing, felt relieved about it. Even if the baby had survived, neither of them were ready for marriage...

----

"Remus told me you weren't feeling up to a visit…"

Things had progressed and Sirius once again found himself catching his breath as his orgasm passed. Not even pulling out, he lay with Harry in his arms, both of them naked and wrapped up in his blanket.

"Yeah, but he said you had something important to tell me. I guess I know what that was…" Sirius missed the look on Harry's face. If he had known what Harry was thinking, or even just seen the smile, things might have gone differently from there onwards…

But no, he got caught up in his own head once again. Moony said he needed to talk to him. It wasn't about proposing, it was the complete opposite…

----

To put it mildly, Harry had not taken it well. He turned slowly at first, clearly shocked at the hastened out words

'_Wecan'tkeepdoingthisweneedtoenditnow.'_

He'd struggled away, despite how much it clearly hurt his bottom.

"_You just proposed and now you're breaking up with me? Make up your mind." _Sirius had looked away, too ashamed to meet his eyes.

"_I'm sorry."_

He'd gotten dressed quickly and Sirius couldn't even speak. He couldn't find anything to say that would help the situation. He had finally seen Harry's face right before he walked out. He could see that he was struggling to hold back his emotions.

"_And to think, I actually wanted to say yes."_

Those words only hit Sirius an hour later and as he understood what Harry was would have said 'yes to, he couldn't breathe and he felt like his world was closing in around his head. He'd talk to Harry about it next time, explain why he did it. He'd understand. Yes… that would work. It would work well.

----

There was a flaw in his perfect plan.

Harry didn't come back to see him.

----

As mentioned in the 'still the one' chapter, it won't make line breaks, so --- are used instead

Thanks for the reviews. Clearly angst gets to you people... eighteen reviews over-night. woo hoo!

(Mwahahaha)


	6. Chapter 6

After about two weeks, Sirius stopped keeping track of time. He stopped doing most things and the days flew past in a haze. Since that day, Harry's face, right before he'd left... It haunted him, picking away at his appetite and stopping him sleeping. The period after the miscarriage was nothing compared to this. At least then he'd still had Harry.

Would he really have said yes? Could they have been engaged by now? He didn't really know what to think about all of this, everything that day. Thinking about it made his head hurt. And he thought about it all the time.

If he hadn't done that, (_Stupidstupidstupid!)_ would they have tried for another baby? Would Harry have been willing to try again after last time? Maybe then, the future wouldn't look so bleak.

He knew his trial couldn't be far off and with all the evidence pointing against him and a dozen or so pictures, what chance did he have to get off?

Sure enough, two men came eventually and took him out of his cell, tying his hands behind his back before taking him out the door, one in front and one behind.

"Why exactly am I being tied up when you're taking me out of here? Where would I run?" He received a box to his ears for his comments. He was cleared for Hell's sake! What was so hard to understand about it?

He wasn't sure exactly where he was taken, but chose not to say anything. It wasn't much bigger than his cell, but it had a bed and a decent sized bathroom, so he didn't complain. He took his first bath that night in eleven months. The water turned black.

Someone had been considerate enough to put a calendar on the wall and he was shocked. It was June already. He'd been in Azkaban almost a year. It would have been two years that he was with Harry last week. Since he'd snuck away one from school right before the end of his fourth year. It hadn't gone past a kiss; he was only fourteen, but what a kiss it was.

There was 'something' there and he hadn't even wasted time telling himself it would be wrong when he knew it wasn't. There was spark. Some tiny little thing that had settled inside both of them and brought them back together at the end of the summer. And before his trial. And again when they'd moved into the house.

Each time they'd agreed that it wouldn't happen again, it did. Eventually, both gave in and though no words were spoken, settled into a relationship, private to them and besides the occasional subtle flirting or hand holding under the table, only demonstrated in their home.

He hadn't realized that there was really was that 'something'…. Until now when he'd lost it. And he missed it more than anyone could ever know…

He'd worked out the date of his trial and though he got food three times a day, he had no visitors and when the day came, no Aurors had turned up.

He started getting annoyed and after another three weeks, finally spoke to the big man delivering his dinner.

"What's happening? Why am I here?" He asked and the man looked at him with piercing blue eyes.

"There was an attack on the Ministry. Your trial's been postponed for a while. All of them have." He turned to leave and as he was about to leave, added something that made Sirius's insides fall out around his feet. "Poor Mr. Potter. I hear he's still recovering. None of the spells or potions are working. They're saying it's you-know-who's spell that did it."

"Wait!" But he'd already gone. Sirius banged on the door and shouted for the next hour. No one answered. The next day, a different person brought him Breakfast and this one wouldn't say a word.

----

Another three weeks and without any warning, two Aurors turned up at his door, tied him up once again and took him out the room. It turned out he'd been staying deep in the ministry and was taken down a long stone corridor to the courtroom.

He was placed into a chair in the centre of the room with seats high up and surrounding him, almost like a Roman amphitheatre. He was the Gladiator, but who was the lion?

He didn't find out that day. Five minutes into the trial, before he'd even been addressed by the Wizengamot, a messenger came in, whispered in the Minister's ear and the court was dismissed in a panic.

Sirius later found out that Azkaban had been attacked. All prisoners who had not declared their support for Voldemort were dead. He'd been saved by a few mere weeks.

He'd found this all out on his way back to his room and when he'd been locked in there, he was in such shock that he fell down onto his bed and just sat. Then the anger came. And it came hard. Once again, the ministry had nearly killed him. And what would he have if he got free. Nothing! No baby! No relationship! No Harry!

_Harry. Still in Hospital. Injured. Hurt. Oh Harry!_

By that evening, there was nothing left of that room. Glass, wood and cotton lay broken on the floor and Sirius stood panting, his eyes hardened and his fists bloody. He looked in the mirror, looking into his reflexation. It almost seemed to be mocking him.

_Look at you, you're nothing but a sad, violent hooligan. Harry's better off without you anyway. It's a good thing the child died, what kind of father would you make for I-_

He didn't hear anymore, he shouted, his fist once more flying, shattering the glass and taunting image. He couldn't take anymore, he passed out on the bed, asleep and exhausted.

The next morning when he woke up, his hands bandaged and his body aching, he was in an almost cell-like room again, a white robe keeping him from hurting himself hold him still.

He didn't see his cosy little room again.

---

That last chapter wasn't the best, I know... but thanks to Lady Larissa for attempting to help me, but I warned you, I tend to be, difficult, when it comes to correction.

Big big big huge **GIGATANORMOUS** thanks to Melenna. A fantastic author, she read over this chapter for me first last night and helped me fix it up a lot and get me on a writing roll from about 9pm to 2 am. **huggles**

Her stories are fantastic, go read them!


	7. Chapter 7

After the attack on Azkaban, it took another six days for everything to get settled and another three weeks to organize the trial.

Harry, though still a bit sore, had been discharged from St Mungos the previous week. His body, they'd decided, would have to heal itself. Every healing potion and spell hadn't done anything but made him feel worse.

Now as he got dressed the day before Sirius was supposed to appear for his trail (again), he smiled. The unexplainable joy was overwhelming. He was going to get out.

After over a year locked up, he would be out again. Even if they couldn't, if Sirius didn't want to, if he wouldn't be with him, just watching him regain his freedom, to see him smile again, would be worth it.

He pushed back the sadness as he picked up a bag from the table, leaving the house and flooing to the Ministry. He wouldn't show him that he'd been hurting. He didn't quite think it would make Sirius happy to see him upset, but why show that he'd still been thinking about them? (He couldn't help it, though the past two weeks or so had been much easier.)

His mind drifting again, he hummed happily, slipping into a daydream.

----

"What do you mean I can't?" He asked the person in charge of the area indignantly. It was creepy enough, the white walls making him feel on edge already, but being told he couldn't see Sirius was not helping his souring mood.

"The ministry ordered that he receive no outside contact. He's not responding anyway." He followed the man as he turned and walked along the corridor. Hurrying behind him, he watched as he stopped at a door with a small window. "Almost a month and he hasn't made a sound."

"What exactly happened?" Harry asked and the man didn't turn his eyes.

"The room that you requested for him before his trial, he completely tore it apart, nearly bled to death from his wrists. They say it was after the trial was postponed. I guess the shock must have gotten two much."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked him, though he probably knew the answer already, a hundred times more complex than anything the healer knew.

"Twelve years in Azkaban, a few months of freedom and then being locked up again. Finding out that he avoided murder by a few weeks must have pushed him over the edge. And from the old records we dug up, almost twenty years ago, he was diagnosed with depression but never treated. And these things have a tendency to flare up when the mind is put under great stress…"

Harry didn't answer. He'd never known that. He had the feeling no one else did. Twenty years, he would have been about sixteen. It made sense to him now… Before he ran away from him. Harry wonder if maybe that had been influenced by it.

"I'll turn a blind eye this time, Mr. Potter. You're the first visitor whose come. Usually we people clambering to get to their friends and family everyday." The man sounded rather disappointed and walked away from the door. Who was supposed to come? He'd been in hospital, under strict testing and then bed rest, Dumbledore was still mad at him for not continuing his school when he'd seen that he was not as depressed over his miscarriage as before and was now trying to keep control of his school. And Remus…

God bless his soul.

How would Sirius take it when he found out? He'd go after Greyback of course. Harry knew he'd have to stop him. He already had that one his list of things to do and the sliver knife safely hidden in his robes.

He pushed down on the handle of the door and it opened. He looked at Sirius, asleep on the padded floor. Who would ever guess the loudest and most reckless of the marauders would be the last one standing?

Kneeling next to him, Harry felt guilty. It was his fault.

He couldn't pinpoint exactly when he started feeling for Sirius, but acting on it was one of the boldest and scariest things he'd ever done in his life. Even worse than Voldemort. Those few seconds after he's pressed his mouth against his Godfather, waiting for a response, would be the most memorable of his life. Even more so when he'd felt the bigger tongue reach past his lips…

Sirius had been willing to wait before they had sex, but no, he'd insisted that he was ready. He had had thought of it as a way to show him that he loved him, that he was willing to give up the last of his innocence. Though he'd been reluctant, playing the responsible adult card, he'd given in eventually…. Harry'd never dreamed of any of this happening.

He ran a hand along his cheek sadly. Blinking, Sirius's eyes opened, looking at him but not speaking.

"Hey." He whispered softly, smiling at him. Sirius tried to move, to sit up and Harry noticed how his arms were strapped, like a muggle strait-jacket. Harry sighed, shook his head and took the silver knife out. Sirius's eyes widened and he pulled back. Harry put a hand on his arm.

"It's okay… I'm just going to cut you lose." He cut the strap hold it and Sirius was able to get his arms out. He pulled the jacket off and threw it across the room, now sitting shirtless. He looked at Harry again and he smiled again, this time somewhat embarrassedly. "That's much better."

"Why are you here?" He asked hoarsely.

"I came to see you."

"But why?" Harry blushed and the hand on his arm pulled back as he looked to the floor.

"Even if we aren't… and you don't want to be… you're still my godfather. But if you don't want me here, I understand." He got up to leave, feeling horribly ashamed. Sirius had broken up with him. He didn't want to see him. Why had he let his small bit of hope embarrass him? His heart had made a fool of him yet again.

He felt Sirius's hand on his arm and turned his head slowly, still looking down. Sirius lifted his head with one scabbed hand, looking at him.

"I do want you here, I do want to be…" He said, his voice shaky. "With you. I want it to be us."

"And that's exactly why you dumped me?" Harry pulled back. "What exactly do you think I am? What exactly do you think _you_ are?" He stood up, picking up his bag and standing up.

"I'm arrogant. I'm self-centred. I'm moody and stubborn. But I need you. If you want me to get on my knees and beg I will. I just…I need you so much." Harry looked down at him and Sirius bowed his head, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He heard a whisper next to him.

"You may be all those things," Sirius dared to look up into Harry's eyes… "But you're still mine and I love you more for them..."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, the trial finally came. It was a long and hard first week, many people judging him for what was none of their business, calling him all sorts of things that made him want to beat their faces in or interrogating him harshly, not even letting him think.

If Sirius hadn't been able to see Harry sitting in the group watching him, the look in his eyes encouraging him not to break down again, he might have just given up.

He'd not been released from the padded cell in the 'loony bin', as Harry called it, just yet, but the main administrator on the floor had taken a liking to Harry and every night after the trial, he'd been letting in, spending the night with him. That also helped him a lot.

Finally, it was Harry's turn to give witness. He'd answered everything unprotestingly, but seemed to lose his patience eventually.

"How many times did Mr. Black molest you before his arrest?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Never."

"Mr. Potter, do not make us administer you with truth serum. The pictures on the front page of the daily prophet on the first of August 1996 prove against your statement."

"No they don't. I was never molested. It was consented."

"That is irrelevant. You were still under the legal age at the time."

"Yes, and need I remind you that that was over a year ago. So it cannot be used as evidence according to the law of 1902 of Umbard J Barclay vs. Howard C. Morcray." The minister looked down at the papers in front of him. They must have expected Harry to read up on the laws. At least more than Sirius had.

"But according to the autopsy report conducted on the March 26th, cause of death: Beleris Traxonus ingested as an abortive potion, sex: girl, father, according to a previously collected DNA sample: Sirius O. Black. Therefore, sexual contact, while you were still underage, occurred less than a year ago and convinced the child."

Sirius, his own shock registering, realized by Harry's face that he hadn't known it had been a girl either. He recovered easier because he looked at the minister again firmly, his eyes angry.

"That autopsy was performed without consent of either of the parents, so it also becomes void."

"Consent was given by Remus J Lupin." Harry had not been expecting that either.

"That would not count as consent. Mr. Lupin," His voice shook. "Is deceased and had no legal rights over what was done with foetus. If anyone should be arrested minister, it is you." The minister opened his mouth but could not find an argument and the crowd started to whisper to each other.

Harry was taken down with 'no further questions' and never called back to witness again.

Sirius meanwhile, sat in shock, not believing what exactly had happened.

He was still not moving that night as Harry turned up.

"Moony?" Harry looked at him sadly before kneeling next to him.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't know how to tell you." He hugged him comfortingly as he whispered.

"How?"

"The attack on Hogwarts. Greyback got to him. He was in the forest on the Full moon when they attacked. We didn't know until Hagrid found his body on his doorstep the next morning… I'm sorry." Sirius knew he was being stupid as he detached Harry's arms from around his chest. What could Harry have done? But he didn't care.

_Moony._

_Moonymoonymoonykins._

_Remus was dead._

Harry watched him sympathetically and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." He snapped and Harry pulled back, clearly hurt. "Just go…"

Understanding that he was grieving, Harry picked up his stuff and left. Sirius sat for about hour in silence, his mind blank. He didn't what to think. Every conversation and memory seemed to have left him. Then he started to get lonely. Maybe this was a punishment. He hadn't listened to Moony's advice and now….

He didn't get angry this time. He didn't scream and he didn't break anything. He just sat, staring straight ahead of him. He didn't care. Why was getting free so important anyway? He was going to die someday, whether it was in Azkaban or outside. He didn't care enough to eat his breakfast the next morning and he didn't care that he was dragged out to his trial once again the next morning.

It was two days before his change in condition was noticed by the healers. He was dragged off to see the psychiatrist, who he told in plain English to 'sod off'.

He stayed this way, once again retreating into the dark corners of his mind. The only time he ventured out, still not saying anything, but his eyes following every movement, was when Harry came to see him.

He'd been put in a room where he could be properly supervised and once again, tied up in the stupid robe to keep his arms still. Despite him not doing much, he still visited almost religiously every single day.

He wanted to come back into the world, to answer him when he asked how he was feeling or told him that he loved him, but something, he didn't know exactly what, maybe a last respect for Remus, maybe just grieving, was holding him back.

"You probably aren't hearing a word I've been saying, but I don't care, I want you to come out of this so badly." Harry spoke with his head looking down at his lap, his eyes closed and tears brimming. "They're talking about postponing the trial again and I don't think I can handle that again. It's been so long and I just… you have no idea how much I need you. You needed me and I stayed for you. It's all my fault for getting you into all of this and if anyone should have been arrested, it should have been me. I'm just… I'm so sorry."

Something in his mind changed. He blinked, his eyes focusing more clearly on Harry. Tears were now silently falling and for the first time, Sirius really saw how all of this had taken its toll on him, not just physically, but mentally as well.

A hand touched his cheek and Harry looked up, his eyes going wide. Neither needed to say anything. Sirius pulled him up into the bed and held him against his chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He wasn't sure if Harry was crying from relief or sadness, but he kissed the top of his head, his nose against the messy dark hair, and knew everything would be okay.  
----


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius had made sure that by the next day he was ready to go to the court and they had no choice but to continue.

On the second day, he remained headstrong, trying his best not to think about Remus and how he'd always rubbed nose when he was nervous and how his smile was slightly crooked and he…. (_no, he mustn't think of that now_) He took a deep breath and looked back up the minister again.

"Would all who find the accused guilty of the crimes of sex with a minor, rape and crimes against the Ministry, raise their hand." Sirius's eyes looked across the room. More than half the hands were up. His stomach dropped. No, not now, not ten years more years in there. His breathing got harder and his heart beat faster.

"Mr. Sirius Orion Black, we, the Wizengemot of Britain, find you guilty and sentenced to te—" He stopped as the door banged open, someone rushing over to him.

"Minister, this trial must be stopped. It is ineligible." The person said out loud to the room.

"What? Who are you to tell me not to sentence a guilty man?" He spluttered. The man stood up straighter, pulling his shoulders back and speaking proudly.

"I am Fredrick Pillson of the ministry laboratories of Wizard research. We have received a case of The Jayden-Regatraé files."

"And pray tell, what are the 'Jayden-Regatraé files'?"

"The Jayden-Regatraé law of 1892 states that in the case of a minor and an adult caught in the act of copulation, the adult shall be arrested and tried." He paused for a second. "However, if one, specifically the minor, is parturient at the time of trial, the condemned must be set free on condition that they unify before the bearing." Everyone sat in silence for a moment.

"Could you please explain that more clearly so we can all understand?" The minister said, clearly irritated. The cocky scientist sighed in annoyance.

"If the one not arrested is, _in the family way_, you have to let the prisoner go." He said and there were gasps. Sirius's stomach rose. In the family way…. Did that mean?

He looked over a Harry, sitting in the front row, who nodded, smiled and put a hand on his stomach. He was sure that his heart had stopped for a moment. There was a flash and they were sure the moment would end up caught on film in the Prophet tomorrow.

"The case was reported in the evening of last night and it was confirmed in testing this morning. Mr. Black is the father."

"How does that work out? He's been locked up for over a year with the strict regulations of no visitors!"

"Records show that regular visits have been made both to Azkaban and The Edaro Psychiatric hospital over the fourteen months." The whispers grew louder and stronger and Sirius didn't listen to Scrimgeour's protests. He was lifted a few moments later, his arms freed. The Auror standing nearest looked at him.

"You're free to go, we have no legal right to keep you here, Sirius." Sirius smiled widely.

"Thanks, Kingsley."

* * *

The day had been long and after going through a whole lot of papers, they were still required to return the following day to sort it all out.

It was late afternoon when they got home and Harry prepared them a simple dinner, letting Sirius go upstairs and rest while he cooked.

Sirius blinked, rubbing his eye and sitting up. He'd forgotten how comfortable this bed was. It was dark already and he wobbled on his feet as he tromped downstairs. Harry was lying on the couch, reading a book and mumbling something to himself.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." He looked up and snorted.

"Like you're one to talk, Mr. Strait-jacket?"

Sirius laughed and Harry put his book down, standing up and taking Sirius's hand as they walked to the dinner table. After a meal of chips and sausage, they headed upstairs and Sirius sat down on the bed, lying back, propped up on pillows with his arms behind his head.

"So it must have been in the hospital when it happened, then? You took the potion with out telling me? So it gives us about six or seven months to plan everything."

"Not exactly. It turns out I didn't have to take the potion again for it to work." Harry blushed as Sirius's brain caught up, his face showing his shock. "But it's not exactly seven months to plan…. Slightly less."

"No problem then. How long was it? You can't be more than three months…" Harry didn't speak but opened his robe and let it drop to the floor, leaving him naked except for the pair of yellow undies. Sirius fell off the bed in shock.

* * *

"I can't believe it. I didn't see it. And you. You didn't tell me!" Harry shrugged and let Sirius continue kissing his shoulder and chest.

"You had dumped me and then, when I saw you again, you had enough problems to worry about." He gasped and Sirius growled, nipping at his flesh harder.

"Six months. Six bloody months! Well over half way into it… and I didn't even know."

"Well you know now, so stop complaining and get on with it." Sirius kissed his body, running his hands down it and resting on the baby. It moved under his hand.

"I had you how many times in that room, how did I not see this…. It's so obvious." He was still in disbelief, but the bump, no, it was more than that.

The way it stretched Harry's skin, forming a small red mark on the underside already (_he kissed it, making Harry shiver_), the way it had changed his entire figure (_from positively tiny to having this massive tummy sticking out…. he loved it already_), the way Sirius couldn't wait to see what would happen next (_A baby. Three months. A tiny, living, breathing baby in three short months_), it made everything more real, more believable.

Despite the surprise and everything running through his head, there was at least one coherent thought.

"It's there. A baby." He spread his across the top and Harry touched it. Sirius looked at him.

"Not just a baby. Our baby…."

* * *

One more chapter...


	10. Chapter 10

The wedding had been a small affair, neither having any family or very many friends left to invite anyway. It had been more rushed than either would have liked, but between the choice of getting married quickly or waiting till the baby was born (and risking him being carted off back to Azkaban for it), they knew what they would pick.

Sirius had been rather nervous for a few days leading up to the wedding, but as the minister announced them married, he turned to look into Harry's eyes. Just under a month away from his due date and though the tiredness and stress of the past two months was showing on his face, he was still smiling and his eyes shining excitedly.

After all the paper work and a small dinner for the few guests they did have, including Ron, a photographer from the Prophet who'd bribed his way in and Dumbledore (the latter of which seemed to have forgotten his anger at Harry), they travelled to the recently purchased cottage Sirius had gotten them for their honeymoon. It was small, but large enough for them to be comfortable, cosy and able use it as a holiday home once the baby came.

Laughing as he fell onto the bed, Sirius growling and kissing his neck, hands roaming everywhere, both heard a familiar flash. Last time they'd ignored it, putting it off as birds or bugs out in their yard. But this time they knew better. Sirius looked sideways and a face looking through the glass pane of the window, clearly visible through the lace curtains, pulled back.

Sirius got up, swore and grabbed his wand from the end table. Harry brushed a hand against his and Sirius smiled, holding onto it for a fraction of a second longer before marching out the door. A blast was heard and as Sirius got his revenge on the reporters, Harry lay back on the bed, smiling and waiting for his new husband to return.

He hoped Sirius wouldn't tire himself out too much. It was their wedding night after all…

* * *

A week later, Sirius sat, head in his arms, his face staring straight ahead proudly. Their honeymoon had been interrupted after only three days, but he didn't mind.

Instead of the three weeks of endless, uninterrupted sex they had planned, they now had a daughter. She was currently in the cot at the hospital. Since she'd been born a bit early _(she's so tiny…) _they wanted to keep her for a few days observation. But tomorrow…

Tomorrow she was coming home. He smiled at her little sleeping form (_she has Harry's mouth_), kissing her on the forehead.

"Aludra…" He whispered softly, as not to damage her tiny ears. "We've waited so long for you."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
